Barney's Number Ten Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Number Ten Adventure is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was toured in Radio City Music Hall in New York City from May 23, 1997 to March 6, 1999. And this live on stage show was released in March 14, 1999. Plot After Mr. Tenagain's numbers are taken away by the Winkster, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids must help him by going on a Number 10 adventure with the help of the audience. Cast (on the stage) *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Hannah *Maria *Jason *Stephen *Rebecca *Kim *Keesha *Robert *Mr. Tenagain *The Winkster Audience (for watching the show) *Children *Friends *Family *Dwarfs *People Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #The Having Fun Song #The Baby Bop Hop #BJ's Song #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #The Ants Go Marching #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Looby Loo #Silly Sounds Act 2 #I Can Laugh #Laugh with Me! #Colors All Around #Listen #The Clapping Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Taking Turns #Friendship Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Clean Up #Something There #Me and My Teddy #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music (for the the home video) #A Big Parade of Numbers Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this live on stage show was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this live on stage show were silimar to the ones from "Season 4". *Production for this live on stage show took about November 20-24, 1996 before its tour in more than five months. Plus, they also recorded the music, and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's Season 3 vocals too at the same time. *You Can Be Anything's Barney's vocals from "Barney's Talent Show", BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Fun & Games" and a mix of kids' vocals from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and "Rhyme Time Rhythm". *Another time Mr. Tenagain falls or lays down. This time, he is running too fast to get the numbers back from the Winkster, trips over a toy ambulance, falls down and hurts his arm a little bit. *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he is running too fast, his scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -8. *When Mr. Tenagain yells Whoa! as he slips on a toy ambulance, and falls down, the sound clip was voiced by Barney from "Playing It Safe" (when he slips on a toy ambulance and falls down), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice. Quotes Quote 1 *Barney: Would you like to see Mr. Tenagain? *Audience: Yes! *Barney: Come on, would you like to see Mr. Tenagain? *Audience: Yes! *Barney: Okay! But, first, Let's all count "1, 2, 3...", and then, you all shout "Mr. Tenagain!", even louder! We are going to need everybody's help. Come on, everybody! Really loud now! Ready? *Barney and Audience: 1, 2, 3, Mr. Tenagain! *Barney: Oh, That didn't work. Let's do it again. Ready? *Barney and Audience: 1, 2, 3, Mr. Tenagain! *Barney: Hmm. Um... Well, Let's do it one more time before Mr. Tenagain appears. Are you ready? *Barney and Audience: 1, 2, 3, Mr. Tenagain! Category:1997 episodes Category:1999 episodes